Bloomin' Trees
by F91
Summary: Abarai Renji never had much luck with trees.


Another short One shot, though this one is longer than the last. Just a short scene featuring my fav Bleach pairing. There didn't seem to be any fics with this pairing, so I wrote my own. I don't own Bleach.

* * *

Abarai Renji never had much luck with trees.

Whenever he took a nap in them, he fell out, whenever he sat under one something fell on him. He made it a point to always train in heavily forested areas. He enjoyed taking a few wooden giants down with Zabimaru and it was always good practise dodging the falling behemoths… even if a few of them still fell on him.

Abarai Renji never had much luck with trees.

Today seemed to be different though. Renji had discovered a secluded little spot over looking all of Soul Society. It was a marvellous view, but Renji had little time to enjoy it, for he was sleeping. On a tree branch. Everything seemed to be going well. Renji had just trounced Byakuya for the fifth time, but a familiar sound woke him.

Crack.

Renji cursed Newton as he lost his balance and fell into the waiting arms of the ground.

"God damn gravity…" He muttered as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah! Abarai-kun! Are you ok?" Renji turned to his unexpected companion.

"Hinamori? What are you doing here?" He asked the vice captain of the 5th squad.

"Never mind that. Are you ok?" She asked, worry plastered over her face.

"Huh? Oh this is nothing. I fall out of trees all the time."

"Oh, that's good… I mean… wait, no…" Hinamori shook her confusion away. "It's good that you're alright, but why were you sleeping in the tree if you always fall out of them?"

" I refuse to let a piece of wood beat me!" Renji said, pounding the tree behind him. The vibration from said impact cause an apple to fall from the tree, hitting Renji on the head. "Why you son of a…" Renji stood and prepared to withdraw Zabimaru but he was cut off by laugher. "What's so funny!" He demanded.

"I'm… sorry… Abarai-kun." Hinamori said between giggles. "It's just… the idea of the 6th squad vice captain being beaten by a tree…"

"Cheh." Renji scoffed before sitting next to Hinamori. "I don't even need to waste my time on this stupid tree. It's hardly worth the effort. Now if it was a Hollow or something, it might be interesting."

"Yeah, that's true. You're really strong Abarai-kun." Hinamori said, looking down.

"Damn right I am!" Renji exclaimed before catching her sad expression. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong… It's just… Sometimes I come up here to think." She started, staring off into the distance. "I can't help but think if I'm strong enough… Am I really worthy of being Aizen-taichou's vice captain? I'm not strong like you or Kira-kun, and I'm not very brave. Tobiume can't take a Hollow out in one shot and Hitsugaya-kun always has to protect me." Renji was getting quite fed up with her rambling.

"Oh shut up stupid." He said. "Don't give me that crap. You're a lot stronger than you think." Hinamori looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"You know more about the demon arts than anyone else I know." Renji said matter-of-factly. "Hell, I flunked demon arts. As long as you have your badass spells, who cares if your soul slayer isn't as strong as mine. You're also one of the bravest people I know. Remember when those Hollows attacked us when we first went to the human world? You were the first one to go back and help sempai. You faced danger even when you were scared, that's what true bravery is."

"As opposed to stupidly running in swinging your sword?"

"Yeah, as oppo…. OI!" Renji glared at Hinamori but was pleased to see a smile on her face.

"Thanks Abarai-kun. I needed that."

"Uh, yeah, what ever…" Renji said, face tinted red. Even he had to admit his friend was cute, and she was rather close to him at the moment. "If anyone ever tells you other wise, I'll kick their asses for you. You became a vice captain for a reason." Renji felt something soft press against his cheek. When he realized what it was his body froze while his face heated up.

"Thank you Abarai-kun" Hinamori repeated. Getting to her feet. "I'll see you later!" She called as she ran off. Renji just stared after her in awe. After she left his field of vision a smile crept onto his face.

'Maybe my luck with trees is changing.' He thought.

Just then the cracked branch gave way and landed on his head.

'Or not.'

"Howl, Zabimaru!"

Abarai Renji never had much luck with trees.

* * *

What? I paired Hinamori with some one other than Hitsugaya? Blasphemy, right? I think Hinamori and Renji make a good couple, and I feel it's pretty obvious that she likes him. I mean you don't stand up to Kuchiki F'n Byakuya for a guy you don't like. Anyways, you might be wondering where I got the whole "Renji hates trees" thing from, well I actually got it from the special chapter from volume 15 when Renji falls out of the tree onto Kira's family grave. I just thought it would be funny to see Renji get pissed off and chop down trees. Renji's awesome. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my fic and leave a review. 


End file.
